prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
John Silver
| birth_place = Wantagh, New York | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Mikey Whipwreck | debut = October 13, 2007 | retired = }} John Silver (June 4, 1990) is an American professional wrestler. He has wrestled for numerous independent promotions and is mostly recognized for his work with New York Wrestling Connection and Combat Zone Wrestling. He has worked for larger known promotions including Ring of Honor and World Wrestling Entertainment. He was a participant of the July 2, 2011 edition of TNA Gut Check held in Asbury Park, New Jersey. Silver is also one-half of the tag team known as the Beaver Boys with Alex Reynolds. Professional wrestling career New York Wrestling Connection (2007-present) Silver made his in-ring debut on October 13, 2007 at NYWC An Evening For Evelynn where he won the 15-Man Battle Royal. He returned on October 27 at NYWC Shocktober where he lost to Alex Reynolds. On February 23, 2008 at NYWC Psycho Circus, Silver entered his first title hunt when he and Oscar joined a Tag Team Gauntlet match to determine the Number One contender for the NYWC Tag Team Championship, with the match eventually won by the team The Black Circle (Stockade & Syther). On August 2 at NYWC Chained, Silver and Oscar The Giant entered a Six-Teams Battle Royal once more to determine the new number one contender for the NYWC Tag Team titles but once more, lost to The Black Circle. On February 28, 2009 at the NYWC Mikey Whipwreck Retirement Show, Silver received his first singles title shot for the NYWC Heavyweight Championship but lost to the defending Heavyweight Champion King Mega. On May 2 at NYWC Silent Battle, Silver wrestled for the UWA World Middleweight Championship but lost to the defending champion Quiet Storm. On September 19, during NYWC Escape With The Gold, Silver wrestled for the NYWC Interstate Championship but lost to the champion Alex Reynolds. He lost his title rematch against Reynolds on October 24. On December 19 at NYWC Miracle On 57th Street, Silver's final title match of the year was for the NYWC Hi-Fi Championship, but was defeated by the champion Dan Eckos. On January 30, 2010 at NYWC Psycho Circus, Silver in a Psycho Circus Elimination match where every NYWC title was at stake. Silver did not succeed in winning the elimination match. After winning a fatal four-way number one contendership match at NYWC St. Patrick's Day Bash, Silver qualified to challenge once more for the NYWC Hi-Fi Title. He was defeated on March 27 at St. Patrick's Day Bash by the champion Dan Eckos. On May 22, Silver entered the NYWC Fusion 2010 Tournament, advancing in the first round after eliminating Azrieal. He was later eliminated in the semifinals by Chris Forza. By July 31 at NYWC Trust No One, Silver was the NYWC Fusion Champion. He successfully defended the title against Maxwell Belvedere. He went on to successfully defend the title against a succession of challengers all in singles matches, including Alex Reynolds, Chris Forza, King Mega, Dimitrios Papadon, Victor Cruz and Azrieal. He ended 2010 with a Fusion Title match at NYWC Miracle On 112 where he lost by disqualification however, retained the title against Chris Forza. On January 29, 2011, Silver returned to NYWC at NYWC Psycho Circus, where he lost the Fusion Title to Chris Forza. He lost his title rematch at NYWC Aftermath in a three-way match involving Dimitrios Papadon. On May 21, Silver teamed with Pat Buck to enter the NYWC Fusion 2011 Tournament, advancing in the first round after eliminating Francis Kipland Stevens & Kieran. They were later eliminated in the tournament final by The Black Circle (Stockade & Syther). On July 28 at NYWC Trust No One, Silver competed in a qualifying match against Sami Callihan to challenge for the NYWC Heavyweight Championship but neither man won the match as it ended in a time limit draw. On August 25 at NYWC Rapid Fire however, Silver defeated Alex Reynolds, Apollyon, Sami Callihan and Tony Nese in a Rapid Fire five-way match to win the vacant NYWC Heavyweight Championship. His first successful title defense was held on September 24 at NYWC Fire On The Grove 2, where he defeated Tony Nese. On October 22 at NYWC House Of Madness, Silver lost the Heavyweight title to Apollyon. He failed to win his two title rematches held between November and December. On May 18 at NYWC Fusion, Silver and Alex Reynolds as a team named The Slophunters, entered a three-way tag team elimination number one contendership match for the NYWC Tag Team titles, where they eliminated opposing teams DJ Phat Pat & Francis Kipland Stevens and The Batiri (Kodama & Obariyon). On August 23, The Slophunters wrestled against The Order Of The Black (Mikey Whipwreck & Rex Lawless). On October 20 at NYWC House Of Madness, The Slophunters won the Tag Titles after defeating DJ Phat Pat & Francis Kipland Stevens and The Order Of The Black in a three-way tag team match. They successfully defended the Tag Team titles during the months of November and December 2012. On February 23, 2013 at NYWC Psycho Circus XI, The Slophunters lost the Tag Team titles to Bill Carr & Smith James. After the title loss, The Slophunters went on to wrestle in only a small number of tag matches during the remaining course of 2013. He ended the year with a loss against his tag partner Alex Reynolds at a December 21 NYWC event. Returning on January 24, 2014, Silver defeated Alex Reynolds in a rematch held at NYWC Sideshow. Silver wrestled only one other match held on February 15 at NYWC Psycho Cirus XII in a Master Of The Mat Iron Man match won by Drew Gulak, involving Alex Reynolds and Papadon. Returnin on May 30, 2015 at NYWC Fusion, under the team name of The Beaver Boys, Silver and Alex Reynolds defeated The Premiere Gods (Anthony Nese & Papadon). The next month on June 20 during NYWC Going The Distance, The Premiere Gods defeated The Beaver Boys in rematch. Their feud continued on July 30 at NYWC Trust No One, where The Premiere Gods defeated The Beaver Boys in a Best Two Out Of Three Falls match. On May 21 at NYWC Master Of The Mat 2016, The Beaver Boys wrestled in a three-way tag match against The Hounds Of Hatred (Bam Sullivan & Boo Sullivan) and the NYWC Tag Team Champions Flawless And Lawless (Blake Morris & Rex Lawless). Neither The Beaver Boys nor The Hounds Of Hatred succeeded in winning the Tag Team titles. After a year absence, Silver returned to NYWC on January 13, 2018 at NYWC Sideshow in a Pick Your Poison match won by his tag team partner Alex Reynolds. Six months later, Silver returned on May 19 at NYWC Master Of The Mat. There, Silver competed in a No. 1 Contendership match for the NYWC Heavyweight Championship but was defeated by King Mega. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2012, 2018) Silver debuted on June 17, 2012 at No Way Out under the ring name Rob Grymes, where he teamed with Dan Delaney in a two-on-one handicap match lost to Ryback. He returned six years later as John Silver in a match during the March 7, 2018 episode of NXT (aired March 28), where he lost to Lars Sullivan. Pro Wrestling Syndicate (2011-2014) Silver debuted on August 20, 2011, during PWS Fight Night where he and Pat Buck as The Lone Rangers, won the PWS Tag Team Championship after defeating the reigning champions The Urban Legends (Devious & Wes Draven). On March 9, 2012, The Lone Rangers wrestled their first title defense against the legendary WWE Tag Team Champions The Powers Of Pain (The Barbarian & The Warlord) ended in an No-Contest finish. On April 4 at PWS Super Card 2013, Silver entered a Number One Contendership Battle Royal for the PWS Heavyweight Championship, but lost to Bonesaw. On February 22, 2014 at PWS Homecoming Havoc, The Lone Rangers reclaimed their PWS Tag Team titles after defeating The Heavenly Bodies (Desirable Dustin & Gigolo Justin). They successfully defended the titles on March 22 at PWS Belleville Bedlam in a three-way tag team title match, defeating AC Gamble & Anthony Bowens and The Suburban Outfitters (Chris Dixon & Hash Brown). Ring Of Honor (2013, 2016) Debuting on June 23, 2013, Silver and his frequent tag team partner Alex Reynolds wrestled and lost to C&C Wrestle Factory (Caprice Coleman & Cedric Alexander) in a tag match. Both Silver and Reynolds returned three years later on December 4, 2016, losing a tag match against Silas Young & The Beer City Bruiser. Combat Zone Wrestling (2011-present) Debuting on May 1, Silver wrestled his first match during Combat Zone Wrestling's CZW Wired television taping, where he lost to Dalton Castle. He returned on May 11, 2013 with Alex Reynolds as The Beaver Boys to challenge for the CZW Tag Team titles held by team BLK OUT (BLK Jeez & Ruckus), but did not succeed in winning the title. On November 2 at CZW Night Of Infamy 12, Silver challenged Alex Colon for the CZW Wired Championship but was not successful in winning the title. At CZW Cage Of Death XV, The Beaver Boys won a number one contendership match after defeating members of The Colony (Fire Ant & Green Ant) for the right to challenge for the CZW Tag Team Championship. Returning on January 11, 2014 at CZW Answering The Challenge The Beaver Boys won the CZW Tag Team titles after defeating team BLK OUT. They held the titles until April 27 at CZW To Infinity where they lost to The Juicy Product (David Starr & JT Dunn). They lost their title rematch on the May 10 edition of CZW Proving Grounds. On July 12 at CZW New Heights The Beaver Boys lost their second title rematch in a four-way tag team match against the defending champions Juicy Products and the challenger teams of Team Tremendous (Bill Carr & Dan Barry) and OI4K (Dave Crist & Jake Crist). On September 13, The Beaver Boys along with team OI4K met team Juicy Product once more at CZW Down With The Sickness in a three-way ladder match but neither challenger team succeeded in winning the Tag Team titles from team Juicy Product. Returning in 2015, on March 14 at CZW Deja Vu, Silver's first singles title opportunity was held for the CZW Wired Championship but failed to defeat the reigning champion Joe Gacy. On July 11, The Beaver Boys reunited to return to their pursuit of the Tag Team titles at CZW New Heights in a four-way tag team match against Team Tremendous, team OI4K and The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson & Nick Jackson). The match concluded with Team Tremendous winning the Tag Team titles. On October 10 at CZW Tangled Web 8, The Beaver Boys met Team Tremendous in a tag title match but did not succeed in winning the titles. Returning in 2016, Silver only wrestled twice, with his first match on May 14 at CZW Prelude To Violence where he lost to Tim Donst. His final match of that year was on August 13 at CZW The Boss Is Back challenging for the CZW Wired Championship but failed to defeat the reigning champion Lio Rush. During the following year on August 5, 2017 at CZW Once In A Lifetime, Silver challenged for the CZW Wired Championship but did not succeed in defeating the reigning champion Maxwell Jacob Friedman. His final match of 2017 was held on December 9 at CZW Cage Of Death 19 in a Ultimate Opportunity Six-Way match against Dan O'Hare, SHLAK, G-Raver, Kody Rice and Shane Sabre. Returning on February 10 at CZW Nineteen, Silver entered a 30-Man Rumble match for the CZW World Heavyweight Championship but the match was eventually won by Maxwell Jacob Friedman. On May 12 at CZW Prelude To Violence 2018, Silver returned to his previous CZW Wired title hunt, entering a four-way match against WHEELER YUTA, Zachary Wentz and Alex Reynolds. All Elite Wrestling (2019) In 2019, Silver and long-time tag team partner Alex Reynolds debuted in AEW on the October 16 episode of AEW Dynamite. There, Silver and Reynolds lost a tag match against Santana and Ortiz. Two weeks later, Silver and Reynolds returned with Q.T. Marshall on the October 30 episode of Dynamite, in a six-man tag match won by team Best Friends and Orange Cassidy. In wrestling *'Finishers & Signature moves' :*Inverted Backcracker *'Nicknames' :*''"Big"'' *'Teams and stables' **'Beaver Boys' (w/ Alex Reynolds) (as John Silver) **Lone Rangers (w/ Pat Buck) (as John Silver) **The Slophunters (w/ Alex Reynolds) (as John Silver) Championships and accomplishments *'Combat Zone Wrestling' :*CZW Tag Team Championship (with Alex Reynolds) *'New York Wrestling Connection' :*NYWC Fusion Championship :*NYWC Heavyweight Championship :*NYWC Tag Team Chapionship (with Alex Reynolds) *'Pro Wrestling Syndicate' :*PWS Tag Team Championship (2-times with Pat Buck as The Lone Rangers) External links * Profile * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Twitter * John Silver's TNA GutCheck Profile Category:1990 debuts Category:2007 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:New York wrestlers Category:House Of Glory alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:New York Wrestling Connection current roster Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerilla alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:1990 births Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Battle Club Pro alumni Category:Limitless Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestlers' Laboratory alumni Category:All Elite Wrestling alumni